Retail locations such as portrait studios, theme parks, resorts, cruise ships, one-hour photograph concessions, etc. providing photographs to consumers may offer consumers a flat folder for their photographs, rather than a traditional picture frame made of wood, metal, or ceramic, which may be bulky, expensive, and difficult for the consumer to transport or mail due to size, fragility, and weight. A consumer may be given limited options with respect to enhancing or displaying such purchased photographs. There exists a need for a picture frame that is cost-effective, lightweight, and adaptable to enhancement by a consumer.